Teridax
Teridax is the main antagonist of the LEGO BIONICLE media franchise. He is an evil Makuta who was a leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose main objective was to eliminate Mata Nui and take over the Matoran universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Teridax vs. Apocalypse * Controller X vs. Makuta Teridax (Adopted by Vrokorta) * Teridax vs. Darkseid * Teridax vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Makuta Teridax vs Megatron (By Blade0886) * Makuta Teridax vs. Myotismon * Makuta Teridax vs. Salem * Teridax vs. Sosuke Aizen (Abandoned) * Teridax vs. Thanos * Makuta Teridax vs. Von Nebula * Teridax vs. Yellow Diamond * Makuta Teridax vs. Zeref Dragneel * Makuta Teridax vs. Zouken Matou * Mephiles vs Makuta Teridax Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Andross (Star Fox) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Barbatos (DC Comics) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Giga Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Giratina (Pokemon) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * King Sombra * Kratos (God of War) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) * Madara Uchiha * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) * Nightmare Moon * Obito Uchiha * Sans (Undertale) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shadow King (Marvel Comics) * Shadow Queen (Super Paper Mario) * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Ultraman Belial (Ultra) * Ultron (Marvel Comics) * Unicron (Transformers) Death Battle Info *Aliases: The Makuta, the Makuta of Metru Nui *Species: Makuta *Homeworld: Matoran Universe (destroyed along with him) *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Brotherhood of Makuta *Occupation: formerly Brotherhood of Makuta leader, Makuta of Metru Nui Weapons *Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows (formerly; destroyed) *Staff of Shadows (formerly) Powers *Antidermis Energy Form **Possession *Umbrakinesis *Shapehsifting *Superhuman Accuracy *Adaptation *Anger Inducement *Chain Lightning Blasts *Stupidity Inducement *Cyclone Creation *Light Absorption *Density Manipulation *Disintegration *Electrical Field Creation *Fear Inducement *Fire Resistance *Gravitikinesis *Heat Resistance *Strength Absorption *Ice Resistance *Illusion Creation *Zoopathy *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Kraata Creation *Laser Vision *Magnetokinesis *Telepathy *Molecular Disruption *Cholorokinesis *Matter Vaporization *Posionous *Sonic Scream *Vitakinesis *Shattering *"Silence Field" Creation *Sleep Inducement *Kinetic Energy Absorption *Sonic Blasts *Stasis Field Creation *Teleportation *Vacuum Creation *Matter Absorption *Atmokinesis via Great Spirit Robot *Flight **Space Travel *Titanic Physical Condition *Able to control the very environment of the Matoran Universe inside the robot *Create & destroy life inside the robot *Powerful enough to destroy motherf*cking SUNS!! (as stated by Greg Farshtey) Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect *Master Manipulator *Master Tactician *Expert Combatant Feats *Succeeded in enacting one of the most grand & elaborate plans in all of fiction, allowing him to recognize his dream of ruling the Matoran Universe Faults *Was ultimately killed when Mata Nui enacted the reformation of Spherus Magna, and the ensuing fight with Teridax possessing the Great Spirit Robot caused Aqua Magna to come crashing on top of him. Gallery Ultimate Dume.png|Ultimate "Dume" Teridax (Matoran Disguise).png|Matoran Disguise Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Acid Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Bionicle Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Cyborg Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Psychic Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Toy Combatants Category:Villains Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fear Users Category:Psionic Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Air Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Magic Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:Combatants with an army Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants who can Adapt Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gods Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Dream Users Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Scientists Category:Video Game Combatants